Unforgiven Past
by vadhanimathivanan98
Summary: Dawn experiencing a major heart break from the one so she runs away...knid of. But she came back where she thought she would never return.But why?. Why that stupid Team Galactic is searching for her? what will happen in Dawn's life here after? sorry lame summary.But full summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 unforgiven past part 1

_Hi readers! FINALLY! I'm doing my own story :D. Here Dawn experiencing a major heart break from the one she loved the most. After being betrayed by the boy, she moves on to another region and mastered in everything. I mean EVERYTHING ;) . Now she goes back where the drama had started happily and ended brutally. There she meets her old friends, ex-Boyfriend, old feelings coming alive. But for some reason she is being searched by Team Galactic. She had to deal with her friends, ex- Boyfriend,old feelings,team galactic and something more. Which is inhuman. So will she defeat the Team Galactic? Why Team Galactic is searching for her? Will she accept the old feelings or ignore it? And MORE importanty why did she came back where her heart broke and shattered into pieces!. Find out! . sorry if the author notes are long ~~'. But I had to make it clear ! _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon….. oh! The pairings IS,PS,CS…. I think ^^' on with the story! :D `_

_(4 YEARS AGO) _

_DAWN-12_

_PAUL-13_

_MAY-12_

_DREW-13_

_MISTY-13_

_ASH-13_

_URUSALA-12_

Dawn's pov;

"PAUL Where are you?" I shouted as I ran into his house. I searched for him in the house but I didn't find him. I shrugged and thought *maybe he will be training with his pokemon*.

I was about to make my way towards the exit I heard something or _someone _moaning "yay! Paul you are _amazing!~"._ I stopped dead in my tracks,turned and made my way towards the place where the sound came from. I gasped at the sight in the room. Paul kissing another girl whom I .

Urusala Urara.

A tear rolled down on my face as I saw Paul's eyes widen when he saw me and the first response is "shit!". He teared away from her and and said "Dawn I can explain..".

But I ran away from him as my tears sliding down my cheeks . Paul shouted "DAWN STOP".

I finally found my voice , turned to face him and cried "WHY SHOULD I?YOU STUPID SELFISH HEARTLESS JERK. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. How could you? HOW COULD YOU DO IT?".

Paul panted as I stopped and explained…he tried to reason…_with lies _"Dawn p-please let me explain, you've got it w-wrong..".

My eyes widened and cried "STOP SAYING LIES YOU JERK!".

And slapped him on his left cheek.

_Hard_

With an_ inhuman strength. _

Paul's head turned to the right side by the force. He glared her and spat furiously "Yeah you're right! I cheated on you! I,the freaking PAUL SHINJI CHEATED ON YOU!, I mean no on likes you. look at youself your awkward blue hair, with glasses for your eyes. Seriously you thought that I loved you? NO! Now hear this DAWN BERLITZ! I NEVER LOVED YOU and I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!". With that Paul walked off.

Away from _her_.

Away from _her pure _and_ true love. _

Tears streamed down my face as I stood there.

_Alone_ .

The sky _darkened_. And it _**rained**_.

_Hard . _

The icy droplets of water poured down on my face. I looked up the sky and weakly smiled and thought *atleast the sky has pity on me*.

I wiped my tears and calmed down. Suddenly the sky too calmed down. The rain stopped. I raised my eyebrow questionly at the sky. But I turned and walked towards my house.

HOME

Mom smiled as she welcomed me . I smiled weakly and hurried to my room. I know my mom wears a worried expression. But I ignored.

I looked myself in my mirror. Paul is right as I stared myself and thought about his words "_no on likes you with your awkward hair, with glasses_".

And tears streamed down my face again as I thought about his words next _"I NEVER LOVED YOU and I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU!"_.

I hissed under my breath "bastard". **Anger** begin to build inside of me.

I didn't notice the sudden change of weather.

I became sunny. _Too much __**heat**_ .

I smashed my mirror by my hands and shouted "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!".

My mom barged into my room shouting "DAWN WHAT THE HELL?!". She saw blood running down my hands.

She sighed and put some bandages for my hand and asked "Dawn whats wrong?'.

I stared her and whispered "Paul cheated on me". My mom gasped. I rised my voice slighter than earlier "paul cheated on me". I shouted "PAUL CHEATED ON ME!" and I cried AGAIN.

My mom smiled weakly and said "Dawn come on, you shouldn't waste your tears who dosen't even worth it Dawn".

I bit my lip and mumbled "But I loved him so much mom". My mom smiled sadly "Look Dawn you shouldn't waste your time mourning over this. Do you remember what dad always say?".

I smiled and said "stand up when your stupid anger acts in, heads up when your're in difficult conditions, listen to your heart when you truly remember who you are".

My mom chuckled and said "That's right, listen to your heart Dawn, act as it says".

I smiled but it turned into frown and mumbled "But he will be at school tomorrow how will I react mom? I don't feel like going to school tomorrow" and sighed.

My mom shooks her head and said "you cant run away from the truth forever Dawn and you know it! Stop hiding under you sheets and face the truth Dawn! Show him you can be stable around him".

I smiled brightly and hugged my mom and said "Thanks mom".

My mom chuckles and said " No need to worry right?". I nodded and whispered " Yeah no need to worry".

My mom smiled and went away with a happy smile on her face.

I looked towards the sky and I notice it is still sunny but _**not too bright**_. It is filled with _Warm and happiness_.

It brought a happy smile on my face. I thought ' I hope tomorrow will be ok'. And went to my bed at 10.00pm.

TOMORROW AT SCHOOL

Normal pov:

Dawn went to the school. She thought she could handle it but as soon as she entered the campus she got weird looks from everyone. She shrugged and went to her class.

Dawn's pov:

I sighed as teacher begin to take class. I heard a few snickers behind me. But I ignored it and thought 'calm down platina'. I was surprised that I called myself platina. Weird I never call myself by my middle name. I shrugged mentally and concentrated on what teacher is blabbering-oops teaching about.

This day is more than worse and this is my last day too. The last day of this year. I wanted it to be perfect but now… I shook my head.

Bell rang for second class and ignored all the comments "what Paul did is right! He must done it earlier" "I think now she knows her standards" "damn! She is a disgrace to all" "eww! I cant believe Paul dated a freak!".

I gritted my teeth and calmed myself. Suddenly Misty towering over the others and shouted "I'm giving you ten seconds before I rearrange your faces you freaky bitches!" as she holding her mallet.

They scattered away not wanting to deal with the wrath of Misty. I smiled gratefully at Misty. She returned it.

Evening came so fast I walked home fastly. I don't want to deal with Paul's crazy fangirls. I sighed as I stopped infront of the forest. Yep a forest. And it really creeps me out.

I shrugged and walked into the woods. After few minutes I heard someone moaning in pain. I raised my eyebrow and thought 'I never thought someone will be here'.

I made my way towards the noise. I saw a boy around my age lying down in pain while another boy a year older than me was about to stab him with a sword. I ran towards the wounded boy, blocked him and shouted "STOP IT".

The boy was startled he was coming so fast! I shut my eyes waiting for the impact…but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes slowly to find a blue colour shield protecting me and the wounded boy

I thought 'what the hell is that?'. The boy was shocked and asked "Y-You can s-see us?". I was confused and replied "Of course! I can see you idiot. I'm not blind".

But he ignored the comment 'idiot' and asked "How did you protect yourself? The blue shield?".

Now I'm utterly confused and said "No I don't know how I did that".

They looked at eachother and nodded and asked "Are you Dawn platina berlitz?".

I nodded and asked "How do you know me?".

They smiled at me and said "Atlast! we found you Gardenium Dawn platina !"

**(A/N: lets say that Gardenium is the most powerful person or goddess. Yes powerful than Arceus ;) )**

I was shocked when I saw they transform into. Wounded boy Palkia and another boy Dialga.

'shit' was my first response. I shuttered "S-sorry D-Dialga for calling you a idiot". Dialga just smiled and said "No worries Gardenium we were your friends my name is also known as Jack and Palkia's name is Ed. we were like your brothers".

**(A/N: Palkia and Dialga can transform into humans and they have names. Pretty cool right? ;) )**

I stood there shocked and asked "I am your friend and you two are like my brothers?".

They nodded and Ed said "Yes Dawn, we are searching for you for years and we need to tell you something important very _important_".

I didn't know what to say until Ed said "We should head for your house Dawn". I nodded and led them to my house….

**Poor poor Dawn! T-T. soooo… why did Dialga and Palkia were searching for Dawn? What did they want to tell Dawn? Why did the weather changed according to Dawn's mood? You have to find out! ;)**

**The thing that Palkia and Dialga can transform into humans I took that from…well I don't know the author…but the story is 'pokemon the cosmic chronicles' PAIRINGS :Dawn and Giratina. So I thank that author ! :D**

**Sure some of the author must've published that in their own stories, but I saw this first in that pokemon fanfic.**

**Its first part of this chapter 1: unforgiven past part 1. **

**The second part will be Jack and Ed telling Dawn's past, why she reborn as Dawn Platina Berlitz…**

**I think I changed the theme of the pokemon you know that Arceus was suppose to be the 'high and mighty' ~~' *shrugs* who cares? If its nice review and if its bad then… review XD. Plz….**

**Until then…**

**Peace out! **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 Unforgiven Past Part-2

**CHAPTER 1: unforgiven past part 2 **

_Hello readers! I think the part 1, was so long for past things? *shrugs* I don't know why I even ask that. Soooo here is the part 2!_

**Dawn's pov:**

'I'm insane I'm insane I'm insane' I thought repeatedly. Jack snickered and said "You're not insane Gardenium and I can read minds". As I was about to ask how could he know what I'm thinking. I nodded.

I walked uncomfortably and said "Please Mister Jack can you call me as Dawn? The name Gardenium makes me uncomfortable". Jack was shocked and wailed dramatically "she called me Mister Jack? Am I that aged? Am I that aged? Am I that aged?" repeatedly.

I stood there startled at the outburst and looked towards Ed for explanation. He sighed and said "That's normal, you can avoid that Dawn"

I nodded and Ed continued "Seriously Dawn you don't have to call us mister. We are around your age".

I asked "But you guys are Legendary..?" Ed chuckled and said "If you call like that people will know our identity ok?"

I shrugged and sweatdropped as Jack still didn't stop the 'aged wailing'. I looked at Ed. He said "I'll stop him" and he went to Jack and hit him on his head. He stopped abruptly and I chuckled.

**AT HOME**

**Normal pov:**

Dawn, Jack and Ed went to Dawn's home. Johanna was so worried since she was late. She cried dramatically threw her arms around Dawn and blabbered about do you know how much she worried about Dawn blah blah blah…

Dawn's pov:

I stood there awkwardly as my mom set up a drama. I looked at Ed and Jack. They are amused by this. I heard what Ed said "Dawn's Mom is worse than you Jack". I chuckled as Jack glared at Ed and pouted.

At last! My Mom stopped her wailing. It seemed like eternity. Then her face turned to the two boys and me. I sighed and said "They are my…friends?" Jack rolled his eyes and said "oh I can feel the strong friendship in the air Dawn" sarcastically. I shrugged. My Mom welcomed "Oh! Come in come in". Jack and Ed nodded.

We sat on the couch and Mom asked "Sooo I never seen you guys around here… are you new here? And what are your names?" Jack sweatdropped a t my Mom's sudden mood change. Ed politely introduced "Yes we're new. My name is Ed and he is Jack. We came from Jhoto". My mom smiled and nodded and she brought us snacks.

My mom asked "Why don't you guys go and talk in Dawn's room?" We nodded and brought our snacks and I settled it on the table in my room. Ed and Jack sat on the bed and I sat on the chair. Jack asked "Your mom is a bipolar Dawn" and rolled his eyes. He glared Ed as he hit him. I chuckled and said "You could say that".

I asked after a few minutes "Sooo...what do guys wanted to talk to me?"

Jack was about to answer but Ed beat him. He glared at him. Ed ignored it and answered "Dawn Platina Berlitz this is your name in this life. But in your past life your name was Gardenium Dawn Hikari Platina. The goddess of everything. You are more powerful than us, even when me, Jack, Kai who is Giratina and Demetryx who is Arceus combined together. Especially when you are angry. The humans in this world thinking you only as myth"

I nodded and asked "But why I reborn in this world?"

Now jack beat Ed and answered "well… you had an enemy named Cyri in your past life. Now he is the current Team Galactic leader Cyrus. In his past life as Cyri he wanted your powers to rule the whole world. So he kind of waged war at us. But he couldn't win because Gardenium used a move which is lethal : **eternous lethalia**.It is the combined power of the four fundamental elements :Air, Water, Fire and Earth. The meaning is **Eternal death**. But Gardenium didn't know that he had a charm surrounded him. Well…I couldn't say it's a charm...it's a curse : **eternous rebornasa**. That means: eternal life. That is he won't die but he will reborn in this world so he can revenge you. It is a contagious curse. You see when your move crashed him it surrounded your body too. So you have to reborn in this world and save this world from him. He is searching for you since he was born with a gift/curse, that he could remember his past life"

I nodded and asked "But then how come why **I** couldn't remember this?" and pouted

Ed chuckled and replied "Normally you will have the memory of your past life but you were attacked by the curse remember? It won't work on the person who was wearing .It will work on the person who was attacked by it. So you couldn't remember any of this"

I shrugged and asked "So now he knows that I'm Gardenium Dawn Hikari Platina but how? Me and my past life as Gardenium can't be alike right? Well…some minor changes will be there, wont it? "

They shooked their head and Jack said "Unfortunately no you and our past life are alike. Since you are the Gardenium ,the goddess of everything, your next generations will be alike like a copy…."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Seriously I can't be that stupid I mean if Gardenium is the goddess of everything then she would have the fear that one of her generations will be caught in this type of situation. She must've known it right?"

Ed smiled and replied "You're still the same Genius-Dawn. Yeah you're right, so only Gardenium left her next life person a Dagger called: sword of Gardenium. Since Cyri had some powers, now his present life Cyrus also has his same powers. So you have some advantage since you will regain your full powers at age 16 and the memory of your past life. Cyri used his full powers to defeat you. So you've advantage. But he can't know what your powers are since you didn't use your full power in that battle"

Jack continued after Ed "That's his disadvantage .The sword will end the curse **eternous rebornasa. **The day you kill Cyrus that day will end you repeated eternal life. You won't reborn again as Gardenium. You will reborn as a normal girl and you won't have powers"

I stayed silent and asked "Do I have powers now?"

Jack grinned and said "Well of course you have powers now. But some powers which could lead to death is kept hidden. Did you notice something strange with the weathers?"

I thought for a while and nodded "Yeah I noticed. One day I got so sad for some reason the sky darkened and rained. Hard. Sure Sinnoh is the coldest region but never in my life time I experienced that type of rain. It was so icy it could freeze you to death, but it stopped as soon as I calmed myself down. Then that itself day I got so angry and I noticed the weather, it was so hot. And when I felt happy about something the heatness decreased and the heat was filled with warm and happiness"

Jack and Ed smiled at each other and Jack said "Weather changes according to your mood, for example when you're sad its rains, when you're angry there is too much heat, when you're happy there is not much heat"

I stayed silent and asked quietly "Love..?"

Jack smiled and said "It will snow"

Ed smiled and said "Weather changes according to your mood and that indicates you're Gardenium. She is the only one who is so powerful with the weather and elements. And your emotions have a strong bond with weather and elements"

I looked at could sense my confusion I sighed and Jack said " Dawn your blood will be awaken soon enough so Cyrus can easily target you. You have to control your emotions. If your blood awakened then whenever you get emotionally distressed then your powers will get the best out of you. If that happens then…you know Cyrus will drain your power from you and that happens the world will be destroyed with your death"

Ed said "You have to come with us. We will train you so that you could control your emotions and the hidden powers will come alive. You are strong AND weak in emotions. Dawn this world is in the verge of destruction. Only your presence will save this world from that bastard Cyrus. I know its hard…" he was interrupted by me

I smiled and said "Yes I'll come with you"

They looked surprised and grinned. Jack said "I wont admit that you're Genius back but now I admit it Dawn. You are genius!"

Me and Ed rolled my eyes. I sensed something or someone behind my door. I said "Mom you can come in you know"

My mom came in and looked embarrassed. I rolled my eyes again and said " Really Mom eavesdropping? Isn't like seventh garde-ish?". My mom stood there awkwardly and said "I wanted to know that you're ok, you know what happened yesterday.."

I sighed and smiled and said "I'm ok mom. No need to worry. Soon I will get over it"

My mom sighed and said "Thats when I worry the most"

Ed asked "How long have you been standing there Johanna?"

Mom smiled and said "I heard everything. Don't worry I won't tell a soul. You can take Dawn and train her."

They smiled and Jack said "Dawn if you want to come with us you have to be ready. We are going tonight." And went to the hall so that me and my mom could have a Mother-Daughter conversation.

My mom sighed and said "Dawn I know that you're Gardenium from earlier. So I will allow you to go with them. But you have to return again ok?" sternly for the last part.

I smiled and nodded. I hugged my Mom and my Mom returned it. I felt one or two tears dropped on my head…

**TONIGHT **

**Dawn's pov:**

We are ready to fly. But I don't have any flying type pokemon. I told Ed and Jack "Guys I don't have any flying type pokemon". They chuckled and Ed said " You are going to travel on us or me".

I stood there surprised and nodded. Jack pouted and said " But I want to carry Dawn". I shrugged and said "Sometimes I forget that you're legendary pokemons" .

Jack shrugged and said " we're but when we're in human form even I sometimes forget that I'm Dialga ,its children nature " I smiled and awed at their beauty. I smiled and said " You guys are majestic". The moon light showered on Dialga and Palkia skin. The blue and violet coloured skin shinned. Their eyes sparkled with happiness.

I smiled and steadied myself on Palkia. I took one last glance at Sinnoh

_My_ _Hometown_

_My birth place_

_My_ _first love Paul's birth place __**(A/N:**_** yeah I know its cheesy right?** _**)**_

I sighed and nodded at Palkia. He smiled and we flew to Gardenium Land….

**That's all . Soooo how's this?. The line Gardenium Land is you know where Arceus and the three dragons reside in. I don't know what that place is so I made myself . Maybe heaven? *shrugs*. Don't know. **

**The move eternous lethalia made up by me ! It is the combination of eternal and lethal. And the curse eternous rebornasa is also made up by me. It is the combination of eternal and reborn. Sorry if its lame.**

**If anything is confusing you guys could always ask me :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**

**Until then...**

**Peace out!**

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 Again sinnoh..? **

**(After 4 years)**

**Normal pov: **

In the Land of Gardenium a girl with beautiful mid-night blue hair that flowed down to her hips with sapphire eyes that are sparkling with happiness and mischief running down the hall that covered in Platinum stones. Her pink and soft lips turned to smile. She is the most beautiful girl in this whole world. She is the Dawn Platina Berlitz. She had grown, her legs are long and her skin is pale literally paler than milk. She was wearing a white full hand shirt and a black shorts.

She giggled its like a melody to anyone who hear . She sneaked into Jack's room. She saw Demetryx leaning on his door frame and shook his head at her. She giggled quietly and placed her fingers on her lips indicating to be quiet. He smiled and nodded and he went to dinning hall to eat.

She saw Jack who is sleeping on his bed…well he was close to fall down, his light blue hair is sticking in different sides and his mouth was partly opened. In other words he looked hilarious. She giggled again. She snapped her fingers in air and a bucket of ice water levitated on Jack. She smirked and snapped her fingers again and the bucket fell on Jack's head. He screamed and fell down from his bed and the bucket fell on his head completely covering his whole head. He shouted "DAWN PLATINA BERLITZ!" that echoed the whole Gardenium Land….

**Dawn's pov:**

I laughed as I ran to the dinning hall with Jack chasing me. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. I heard Jack saying "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT FOR THOUSAND TIMES DAWN".

I chuckled and said "What? I can't hear you Jack" and played deaf. We ran around the dinning table.

Then we heard Demetyrx "Again? You guys have to stop it or Kai will hear you". Then I heard someone saying "What I will hear? Whats going on here?".

I stopped dead in my tracks and Jack crashed behind me and we fell down on. I groaned and sat up pushing Jack off me. He steadied himself and helped me up. We looked at each other the started laughing.

Kai rolled his eyes and said "Seriously? First you guys are fighting and second you guys are playing like nothing happened" .

Me and Jack glanced at each other and shrugged. I smiled and said "Well even I don't know". The others rolled their eyes and we started to eat.

It was awfully quiet. I looked up at confusion and saw the four are eating nervously. I raised my eyebrow and asked "Wow the Fearsome four are nervous? Is this world going to end?". They rolled their eyes at the nickname I had created for them and Kai said "Dawn we hate to say this…but… you're going to sinnoh".

I dropped the glass which I was holding. I whispered "What?".

Jack sighed and said "Yes Dawn you are. Your blood is awakened and you mastered everything,so you've to continue your life as Dawn Platina Berlitz in your hometown. Cyrus is planning an attack on sinnoh. He will search for you only now since you mastered everything. This is the right time for you to end this all".

I stayed silent and sighed "But why Sinnoh, you guys know what happened four years ago right? Then why?"

Demetryx smiled and said "Well…sinnoh is the easiest region. You've to go to high school because you came with us when you are 12 right? So you're going to school"

I sighed and said "But I want someone else too" . They looked at each other nodded and Ed said "Then we will let Mesprit be with you". I smiled as Mesprit summonded and she giggled. I shrugged and said "Ok then I'll go, what is Mesprit's name"

Demetryx smiled and said "Monika Rose".

I smiled and Kai ruffled my head. I squeaked and shouted "Hey! It took hours to straighten it!"

They laughed and Ed said "Dawn even when you were 12 you decided the best. I was sure you will decide this"

I smiled and nodded and thought 'I hope everything turns alright'.

Oh boy, I _was_ never right…

**That's short compare to other chapters right? Ok that's all for today. so how's that? Review please. I want to know that my story is good or bad. I just want an inspiration. In Gardenium Land lets say a castle like, there those five reside in and all important Legendaries**

**The chapter 3: Dawn goes to her assigned school with Mesprit. Meeting her friends after 4 years, and also her coughex-boyfriendcough. So find out what happens! ;)**

**Until then…**

**Peace out!**

**Bye!... **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 New school and surprise…?**

**Dawn's pov:**

'I never thought Twinleaf will change entirely within 4 years' I thought as me and Mesprit flew above the Twinleaf on my Charizard. I put an invisible charm since my Charizard is black in colour and have red eyes. It s rare type and one of the powerful type of Charizards.. I smiled and patted his head. He purred in response.

I asked "Mesprit are you enjoying this view?". She nodded as her pink eyes shinned with happiness and said "Miss Dawn you've to call me as Monika, remember that?".

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. I said "You don't have to call me as Miss Dawn ok? Just call me as Dawn". She shrugged and nodded.

We landed and I took off the invisible charm from Charizard. I recalled him and we walked into the city. Everyone is staring at us

I felt uncomfortable under this stare. I asked "Why are they staring at us like that Monika?".

She smiled and said "They are not staring at us, they are staring at YOU Dawn".

I rolled my eyes as she said "You're really dense you know that". I smiled innocently and asked "Do I ?". we both laughed…..

We both decided to rest in my home. I rang the door bell. I saw my mom coming out. Her eyes widened and hugged me. I smiled and returned the hug, despite having trouble at breathing. I felt tears running down my back. My eyes widened and softened. I hugged her tight. She released me and wiped her tears. She smiled and said, "Its been just four years and you've gotten very beautiful Dawn". I blushed and said "Thanks Mom, oh! this is Mesprit, Mesprit this is my Mom and call her as Monika ". I introduced. Monika smiled and bowed. My mom smiled and invited us inside

Me and Monika smiled as my Mom begun to say the things happened in Sinnoh in four years. I yawned and closed my eyes. Even though I closed my eyes I listened to my Mom. I fell into unconscious. I felt someone carrying me. I smiled and fell asleep. Dreaming about new school, friends….and enemies

**SCHOOL**

**Dawn's pov:**

I walked with Monika to our new highschool. I smiled and said to Monika "We're going straight to the principal's office, get our timetables ok?"

She nodded and we went to the principal's office. Just like that yesterday everyone is staring at us. Monika smirked and was about to say something I cut her off "Don't even say a thing Monika"

She pouted but I ignored. We got our timetables. Our timetables are same and I wanted it like that. We went to our class and I opened the class door. Everything was silent as we entered. Everyone started to whisper like "Damn it! that blue chick is beautiful" "she is not only beautiful she is gorgeous"

I rolled my eyes. I saw homeroom teacher smiled at me and asked "Dawn Berlitz and Monika Rose?"

We smiled and nodded. He nodded and introduced " Students this is Dawn and Monika". I smiled at them and sweatdropped as many boys smiled dreamily at me

I saw it like that for Monika too. Instead the boys are not many. I noticed some weird hair colours and their widened eyes. I looked closely and realized they're my….FREAKING OLD FRIENDS!

My own eyes widened and my heart begun to beat faster at seeing them. Monika sensed my heart beat since she is the being of emotion .She had a concerned face. I telepathically contacted her '_They're my freaking old friends! May and Drew, Misty and Ash!_'.

She looked at their faces and replied "_they're in a shock world Dawn_". I calmed myself and my Mom's words echoed in my mind _you cant run away from the truth_

_Forever_

I slightly smiled at them. They too. The homeroom teacher Mr. Blake smiled and said "Dawn and Monika sit with May and Misty". I thought 'Great!'.

I smiled and sat with May, Monika sat with Misty. I turned to May as she whispered "Dawn..?" . I smiled and nodded. The room is awfully quiet. I could feel the staring from all the boys and the nasty glares from all the girls. I rolled my eyes mentally and mumbled "Typical boys". May giggled .Bell rang for the second period. I walked to my locker with a boy staring at me. I turned to him and asked "What?" with a charming smile. His eyes widened and chanted "She talked to me! she talked to me!" over and over again.

I shrugged and took my stuff. I closed the lockerand saw my old friends faces. I smiled and gasped as they group hugged me. I stammered "G-Guys Y-You are C-Crushing me!"

They ignored it and Monika pryed them off me. I smiled gratefuuly at her. May shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU GONE FOR PAST FOUR YEARS?YOU KNOW THAT WE WERE WORRIED?!" and shooked me. HARD.

I said through that "Anyone stop her, I-I'm getting dizzy"

Drew calmed down her and smiled at me. He asked calmly than May "Where have you been Dawn?". I sheepishly smiled and said " Er…well… you see Jhoto university contacted me for their research so I had to go at instant after …that day" I lied flawlessly. Monika looked at me. She was amused.

They looked at me unconvincingly. Ash was the one to break the silence "Sooo~ do you have any food?". I looked at him blankly and laughed hard as Misty hit him with mallet. She shouted "Idiot! She came here after four years and all you are asking is FOOD?!".

I chuckled as Ash cried anime tears. I smiled and said "Something never changes isn't it?". They laughed. Monika interrupted us "Great Dawn its not even five minutes and you already forgotten me" and she pouted.

I laughed nervously and introduced "Guys this is Monika Rose my friend, Monika these are my old friends Drew and his Girlfriend May, Ash and his girlfriend Misty".

Monika smiled and said "Hello! As she said I'm Monika its honour to meet miss Dawn's friend". My eyes widened and stomped her foot. She ignored the pain and corrected "I-I mean Dawn's friends".

They looked at us suspicious. I shrugged and said "come on guys its time for next period " and walked away hurriedly with Monika was being dragged by me. It was a lie since there is 15 minutes time

Luckily my friends are in different class. I whispered angrily "What the hell Mesprit? Do you want them to find my identity?"

She nervously laughed and said "Sorry, old habit". I calmed down and apologized her for being rude.

Then suddenly I was bumped into someone and was about to fall but stopped as a pair of strong arms wrapped my waist. I felt a electricity flowing in my body so I opened my eyes to meet a pair of onyx eyes

My eyes widened and his eyes too. We stared at each other. Monika mumbled "Awkward" and told aloud "I think I'll be going"

That made us to snap to our reality. I whispered "Paul…?"

His eyes were still wide but whispered "Dawn.."

I gulped and said "You know I could stand". He slightly blushed and made me upright.

I smiled slightly at him and asked like nothing happened "So how are you?"

He was still in shock. I was confused and asked "What? Is something in my face?"

He shook his head and whispered "No…"

I stood there awkwardly and tried to read his mind and soul. Yep I'm a mind reader AND a soul reader

(**A/N: You know from twilight Edward was a soul reader **)

His mind and soul was thinking alike _'Is this really troublesome?I-I mean Dawn? I can't believe she is really here! After all what I had done to her she still talks to me' _

I mentally sighed and said "Are you ok?"

He snapped out of his trance and asked "You are talking to me like nothing happened, are you really troublesome?"

Suddenly my eyes turned to anger "MY NAME IS DAWN! ITS JUST A FOUR LETTER WORD! GET IT RIGHT IN YOUR FREAKING HEAD ITS D-A-W-N!"

But he is unfazed by this and said "You're really Troublesome" and rolled his eyes but he is smirking

I sighed angrily and said "I'm not the one to hold grudge against like that things"

He sighed and stared me like he is looking through my soul. I begin to get uncomfortable AGAIN by his stare and said "Come on we've to go to our classes it getting late" this time its true…

I came to my next calss and saw the Paul was in this class too. I sighed as teacher begun his teaching and thought 'This is going to be a longgggg year'…..

**Oohhh~ I can already feel love in the air! Or am I just hallucinating?**

**Well you'll be wondering why Dawn didn't glare or walk away right? its because she is here for a mission not to give a cold glare to her ex-boyfriend, she is a happy girl, calm and collected, girly bot not so girly girl.**

**I think I'm giving Dawn too much spotlight, don't you guys think? Anyways **

**How the chapter was? Good or Bad? Plz review!**

**what will happen in Dawn's life here after? Find out!**

**Until then…**

**Peace out!**

**Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 Attack… and confusion?**

_Hello readers~ sorry, the fighting scene is very lame. Ok! On with the story…_

**Johanna's pov**:

'Dawn is seriously going to blow when she will see her old friends' I thought and sighed. Yeah yeah I know that her friends are going in that same school. I want Dawn to make everything right. She has the most wonderful friends and I don't want her to lose all those friends because of Paul.

I heard the door creaked open. I'm panicking slightly. I heard someone shouting "MOM! where are you?". I gulped and squeaked "H-Here". I saw Dawn practically running to me with Mesprit behind her.

I flinched when she shouted "YOU KNOW THAT MY OLD FRIENDS ARE GOING TO THAT SCHOOL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!". I looked innocently and asked "What? They were there?"

She looked at me with a determined eyes and sighed. I smiled if Dawn sighed in this type of situation then she is giving up. I hugged her and welcomed Dawn and Mesprit.

**Dawn's pov:**

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. Why did I even chose to come here. Sure I love my twinleaf town, Mom and my old friends. But seeing Paul here slightly made me feel light. Not only when we dated, but now too. I sighed

I mumbled "This is going to be awkward!". I jumped slightly when I heard Monika saying "Sure it is!". I rolled my eyes

I sighed for the nth time and stepped outside of the house shouthing to my Mom "I'm going out, I will be back before dinner Mom". My Mom nodded and I walked down the road.

I walked into the forest that I saw four years ago.

Suddenly I heard someone contacted me and saying _"Team Galactic is coming be alert! I will send Mesprit with you "_

I nodded and thanked Demetryx. By now I reached deep into the forest. I looked around to see anyone and sensed they're here.

My eyes widened when I saw a someone ordered some pokemons to use smoke screen. I coughed and made a air move to wipe all the smoke that covered the entire area

I saw Jupiter standing before me with a smirk and said "You're smart so why don't you surrender yourself"

I chuckled and said "If I did that then I wont be smart right?" and send out my Pikachu ordering "Volt tackle Pikachu"

Jupiter smirked and ordered zubats to use sonic beam. I smiled as Volt tackle missed her pokemon. Jupiter laughed and said "You missed it". I chuckled and said "I never miss" and that Volt tackle reached Jupiter.

My Pikachu is stronger than any pokemons. So that move was stronger. She fainted and I ordered "Pikachu Thunderbolt". And the Zubats were seriously damaged.

I thought 'Strange, Team Galactic will be in groups then how did Jupiter alone came to me?'. I saw Mesprit running towards me.

I sighed as Satrun and his crew came running towards me with Toxicroak and Pokemons which I don't have time to explain. He smirked and ordered "Poison jab". Mesprit changed into her pokemon form and used a shield. I looked as he and she got hit by that shield and I thought it was my chance.

**(A/N: sorry I'm not good at fighting. Hehehe ~~')**

I ordered Pikachu "Use Thunder! Finish them" I mumbled the last part. Pikachu smiled and used Thunder. They were thrown into the sky. Mesprit sighed and said "Lucky you, I got here fast"

I shrugged and said "You know they remind me of Team rocket". We giggled and shrugged.

I smiled and said "Come on we'll go to the lake". Mesprit nodded and we came to the Lake. Since its already evening the sun rays showered on the surface of the lake. I sighed peacefully and laid my head on the grass.

Mesprit sat down and said "Its peaceful right?"

I nodded and saw the sunset. I smiled and said "Me and Paul came here for our first date, Mesprit"

She looked at me and sighed "You didn't forget it did you?"

I shooked my head and said "How can I? that was my first date and my first boyfriend"

Mesprit looked at me "Dawn…" she said as tears rolled down on my cheek.

I wiped it and said "Its was awesome you know the seeing sunset with him and it snowed too. It was my one of the best day ever"

Mesprit smiled sadly "You and Paul truly loved each other ,only when you and your love truly love each other the weather will change to snowing"

I smiled "Yes, at that time I clearly saw his love towards me in his eyes"

Mesprit chuckled and asked "Then why did he cheated on you?"

I lowered down my head "Beats me, but I saw sadness in his eyes when he told me he never loved me"

Mesprit shrugged "Maybe he was kind of forced or something"

I shooked my head "No, when he tried to say that I got it wrong I saw he was about to say lie"

Mesprit looked at me and asked "Then what do you think?"

I sighed and said "He was confused"

Mesprit blinked and asked "What?"

I looked at her "He was confused about his love towards me, his mind was filled with confusion. He didn't know what he was doing"

Mesprit asked "What are you trying to say?"

I sighed and said "He was confused that he didn't know whether he loves me or Urusala. So he didn't know what he was doing"

Mesprit shrugged "Then why did you leave him? you could have given him a second chance"

I sighed and said "Its too late" and looked at the sunset.

Mesprit smiled and said "Its never too late Dawn"

I said "Its past things I don't want to talk about it, come on we're getting late" and stood up. I brushed the sand from my skirt.

Mesprit sighed and mumbled "stubborn child!" and walked with me.

I heard that but I ignored it. Why does life had to be this difficult?. Why cant it be so much easier? WHY?

**I wonder that Dawn still have feelings for him? Does Paul still have feelings for her? Find out!**

**Yeah, yeah I know that fighting scene was very lame. Just like I said I'm not good at fighting. I'll try **

**Until then…**

**Peace out!**

**Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER****6 About Dawn's past life and feelings…?**

**Dawn's pov:**

I skipped through the corridor not noticing the drooling stares from the boys. Monika is behind me giving one of her Do-that-again-I-will-kill-you glares. I chuckled since it is effective than Paul's glares.

I groaned and thought 'You're becoming like Jack, Dawn. Don't jinx yourself!' Monika noticed the change of mood.

She sighed as I telepathically told her _"Don't even say anything"._ She shrugged and I headed to my locker since her locker is away from my locker. I took out my books and locked it. I turned and saw three girls blocking my way

I raised my eyebrow. My eyes realized one of them is Ursula. She scowled and asked "What do you think you're doing here?" One with yellow colored hair smirked and asked "Yeah what are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Of course, I came here to take my books stupid. Gosh I can't believe you two are so dumb" and my eyes trailed to her 'Friends'. One with yellow colored hair and other is brown I think

I could hear her gritting her teeth. She was about to slap me but I moved away from there and she slapped the…Professor Mr. Rowan

I smirked at her widened eyes and his very-irritated eyes. Mr. Rowan rarely gets irritated. I chuckled as he yelled at her "Miss Ursula you're suspended for two days for slapping the Professor". Her friends were about to slip away but he got them and yelled "You two! Yes you two detentions for sticking with her"

I smiled as he turned to me and asked "Miss Dawn are you liking this school?"

I chuckled and glanced at those freaks and replied "Very much". He smiled and walked away.

Ursula is _begging _to cancel the suspension. I suppressed my laughter as he ignored her.

I skipped and stared the very amused Monika. I smirked as she said "You're unpredictable" I winked at her and innocently asked "Am I?" I laughed at her and we went to our class.

Suddenly I was bear hugged by May and she rejoiced "I missed you!" Monika suppressed her laughter because…I literally turned _blue_

I was released and saw very irritated May. Misty said "You're killing her by your hug and its only one day May". May pouted and said "No I missed her for Four years"

I coughed as I regained my breath. I turned to my original color. I smiled at her and said "I missed you too May"

Misty laughed and said "Dawn that was the most entertainment scene that I had in years"

I was confused and May answered "She is talking about Ursula, we saw the sight of Ursula _begging_ professor Rowan, anyways what happened?"

I giggled and said "She talked about "What do you think you're doing here" like that and her Blondie friend asked the same thing, I replied like "I'm taking my books gosh I can't believe you two are so dumb" and she got angry and was about slap me but I backed away and that resulted in slapping Rowan. He yelled at her about giving suspension and her two friends got detention. That's what happened"

They're gaping at me and May said "Seriously? Damn it! I can't believe I missed that"

I smirked and nodded as Misty said "You're evil, you know that?"

I asked "So who are those with her?"

May snorted and said "They're her friends yellow hair is Bianca and brown hair is Melody"

I nodded and heard Monika whining "Dawn! You forgotten me AGAIN!" and pouted.

I chuckled and said "Come on, I'm sure Professor Rowan will be back from Ursula"

They giggled and we went to our seats. As we expected Professor Rowan came back.

My mouth hung open when I saw what he was about to teach **'**_**The Mysterious Goddess'**_

Monika snickered at my horrified face since that book is about Gardenium Dawn Platina. That's about me in my past life. I smiled and thought 'Great! Now I can know about my past life'.

Stupid Fearsome Four, they didn't tell everything about me. Sooo…this is my chance.

I'm curious so listened.

Rowan said "The Mysterious Goddess, she was called by The Goddess of Everything. Since she can control everything. She is stronger than any Pokémons".

A boy raised his hand and said "But Arceus was suppose to be the powerful and stronger pokemon"

Rowan smiled and said "He is but this Goddess is strongest and powerful than him"

He continued "So she is the strongest one, even when the God pokemon Arceus and the three Dragons the being of Time Dialga, the being of Space Palkia and the third dragon of distortion Giratina combined together"

I raised my hand and asked "Even if she is the strongest, she must have some weakness. I mean every living thing has their weakness. So what is her weakness?"

Rowan nodded and replied "You're right. She has weakness. The funny thing is her weakness and her strength are same. She is strong and weak in Emotions. With her Emotions she can control, change and create weather"

Paul is confused and asked "Emotions and weather…?"

I flinched but I regained my composure as Rowan replied "For example if she gets angry the weather is scorching sun, there is too much heatness. If she gets sad the weather will change to rainy, not a normal one, it will be icy enough to freeze and if she is happy, the weather will change to sunny but not too much heatness"

I saw Paul's eyes widened slightly but he hide that before anyone could see it. I turned away as he glanced my side.

I'm uncomfortable by his stare. Monika telepathically called me '_You're white as ghost. Regain your color stupid_'. I can imagine her rolling her eyes. I sighed and calmed myself down.

Rowan was about to finish the lesson "Some people are saying she is myth and some saying she is still out here but no one knows anything so only she is called as The Mysterious Goddess". I rolled my eyes at first part and smiled at the last part.

**Paul's pov:**

I was confused and asked "Emotions and weather…?"

Rowan answered "For example if she gets angry the weather is scorching sun, there is too much heatness. If she gets sad the weather will change to rainy, not a normal one, it will be icy enough to freeze and if she is happy, the weather will change to sunny but not too much heatness"

My eyes widened slightly but I hide that before anyone could see it. I glanced at Dawn's side,she is listening to Rowan.

I sighed as I remembered the fact that when he was out with their first date, it snowed. Its not a snow season, but it snowed

_**Flashback**_

_Dawn giggled as she ran on the meadow. I slightly smiled which is rare. We watched the sunset together and she talked about how the sunrays are beautiful when it showered over the surface of the lake. Her head on my shoulders and my head slightly leaned on her head. It was peaceful. I actually enjoyed it_

_She sighed happily and said "You know when you asked me out, I thought it was a joke"_

_I was confused and asked "Why..?" but he already know the answer._

_She said quietly looking at me "I'm weird. No one likes me like this" and she pointed to her head which has awkward blue hair_

_I winced but I hide that and softly said "Don't even think it was a joke. I love you" I heard her saying "I Love you too". I kissed her on her lips softly. She smiled and kissed me back. I opened my eyes as I felt her shivering. I saw snow flakes everywhere. _

_I raised my eyebrow and asked "It is snowing? Strange…"_

_She nodded and said "Yeah. You know snow represents Pure Love. "_

_I smiled at her and silently kissed her again.._

_**End of flashback**_

My memories were abruptly cut off by the school bell. I sighed and cleared my thoughts. 'You're the one who cheated on her, so shut the hell up' I thought as I calmed down my stupid Emotions and…feelings.

"Stupid feelings and emotions" I mumbled and the rest of the day went peacefully

For others

But for Me

It was like living in _hell_

**Oh wow~ So how was that nice?bad?worst?. Review people! I don't know why I even edited this chapter. I was kind of going to reveal her past life but I deviated from that.**

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Until then…**

**Peace out!**

**Bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 Another Attack…?**

**Dawn's pov:**

I cried "May! I'm begging you! Please leave me alone!" as she mercilessly dragged me into every sections of the Mall. And that too SHOPPING MALL.

.shopping.

Monika stayed behind, since she has some training to do.

I heard Misty saying "Leave the poor girl alone May, lucky she isn't tripping like she always do" and rolled her eyes.

May shook her head and said "She needs to improve her fashion sense as much as her balance"

I cried "Why didn't you torture Misty, she is beautiful for god's sake!"

May rolled her eyes and said "Dawn you're the most beautiful girl that I ever seen, no offense Misty"

But Misty just rolled her eyes. I blinked as May stopped for whatever reason, I took that chance to escape but Nooooo she grabbed my hand and dragged me another section.

_Short skirts. _I literally cried "I'M THE MOST UNLUCKIEST PERSON!"

**After few hours**

I grumbled as I held three bags of short skirts, tops, and jean shorts. I rolled my eyes when May said "Admit it you love those dress!"

I sighed. Misty already escaped away from the torture by Ash. 'Lucky her' I thought bitterly.

I like to shop, but I don't like to shop with May. If she has enough money she could buy this whole Mall!

I sighed as we walk to my house. I told her that I would give her a ride to her home.

Then I heard something move in the bushes. I snapped my head towards that noise and stopped dead in my tracks. May too

She was confused and asked "Why did you stopped?"

I hushed her and listened closely. Thanks to my super inhuman hearing sense. My eyes widened and whispered "Team Galactic…?"

I looked at May, she was confused. I took out and released "Espeon Spotlight, Esp use Teleport and teleport May to her home"

I told May before she could teleported "Go home; I have some arrangements to do".

She nodded and vanished in thin air. I growled and shouted "Come out Team Galactic!"

I heard someone chuckle and muttered "You've developed some sharp hearing senses Gardenium"

I flinched at that name not entirely used to it and hissed "Who're you?"

I rolled my eyes as Saturn made way to me in a casual manner. _Too casual_.

Then only I noticed may be 20 men were there. Standing there with their Pokémons with a smirk on their faces. Since when did the Team galactic use fire type pokemons?

I rolled my eyes and said "I don't have time for chit-chat"

Saturn chuckled darkly and said "Well…we too". With that a powerful flamethrower and some poison attacks came towards me.

It was so fast that I didn't have time to react fast enough. **(A/N: Even though she is the Goddess of everything… she is no Edward Cullen XD ) **

The only thing I could do it was block it with my earth bending power. I crossed my arms in front of my face as an earth wall made itself up and blocked it.

The heat was too much that my hands felt like burning. I gritted my teeth and the flamethrower is stopped.

I placed my hands down and Saturn said "You've developed" and narrowed his eyes. I hissed "More than you know!"

An unexcepted snarl escaped from my throat and released "Lucario and Pikachu Spotlight!"

My Lucario and Pikachu are ready in their fighting stance and pulled their lips wider showing their sharp teeth.

I thought 'Since when did Saturn use two Toxicroaks?' as Saturn ordered his Toxicroaks "Use Revenge and Venoshock" the most poisonous moves.

My eyes showed much anger and the atmosphere around me is beginning to get heated.

I ordered "Lucario and Pikachu use Ultra shield" I smirked at Saturun's widened eyes and he mouthed "Its impossible"

I snickered and said, "Its always possible for this Dawn"

And a purple colored shield covered them as well as around me, calming my senses and the atmosphere is begin to cool down.

The Pokémons used their move but it was ineffective against my Pokémons. The shield absorbed the attacks. I smiled and ordered "Reflect!"

They struggled to get away but I used my Nature power to pull the whines up and wrapped his pokemons. They fainted at once when that moves attacked them.

I ordered "Now, Lucario, Pikachu use THUNDER!"

Lucario's eyes and Pikachu's eyes begun to glow bright blue and powerful Blue colour thunder emerged from the sky and crashed on the Team Galactic. I chuckled weakly as they thrown towards sky just like they remind me of Team Rocket

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I glanced all over my body and pouted angrily 'Why didn't no one gave me a warning' I thought

I saw some skin burns on my forearms and some on my Legs. I sighed and manipulated water and placed it on the burnt places and whispered "**Heal**"

All the bruises are vanished and I felt energetic once again.

I headed to my home and almost screamed when my Mom and Mesprit ran towards me, shouted "Where the hell were you been?"

I sighed and mumbled one word "Team Galactic"

Mesprit eyes widened and said "Why they didn't gave me you a warning and why they didn't give me a warning!"

I raised my eyebrows at her and asked "What are you talking about? They didn't give you a warning?"

But she shooked her head

I angrily said "They have done it on purpose! KAI!" and screamed at the last part. Sure enough the whole Sinnoh must've heard it.

**In the Land of Gardenium:**

Kai sweatdropped , Jack and Ed snickred. Demetryx rolled his eyes and said "Drama Queen"

Jack told "I told you she would react this way" and laughed

Kai sighed and said "She is going to get angry when she sees me"

Others laughed at him but stopped at once when they saw his murderous glare.

**How is it? review people! **

**Old feelings coming alive in next chapter!...sort of hehehehe ~~'**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Some Informations…?**

**Dawn's pov:**

I sighed as I walked towards library. I don't want to go, but I need to. I want to know about that Mysterious goddess. The reason I don't want to go is that was the last place I had been with Paul before…he cheated on me.

And the most heart breaking part is that was the place where I…had my first kiss with…Paul.

I sighed and thought 'I hope I know about that goddess'. I chuckled; it's odd to know about your own past life.

I went to the section _Ancient_ _History. _I glanced at the racks, analyzing with my eyes.

'M…M…M' I thought as I searched for Mysterious. "Ha-ha! There you're!" I exulted quietly.

I looked at the book which was at the end of the rack, farthest corner.

Huh. I wonder why they put this important book at the farthest corner.

I shrugged mentally and pulled the book and turned. Big mistake, I laid my eyes on the wooden board where some letters are carved.

My heart beat is gaining as I saw those words…

_P.S 'HEART' D.P_

My eyes widened a bit and then softened. I traced my pale, slender fingers over those words.

I sighed and a tear dribbled down on my soft cheeks. I wiped them as I stared those…

I sighed but I breathing almost stopped as I hear someone mutter "What are you doing here?"

I turned to see Paul towering behind me, his body is so close, and the book in my hand touches our chest. I narrowed my eyes and curtly said, "It's none of your business"

I turned and walked away, but his hand grasped mine. I felt a familiar wave of electricity flowing in my body as soon as he touched me. I gulped and tried to shove away those thoughts.

I turned to give him a glare. But I abruptly stopped as I saw some emotions flicker in his beautiful onyx eyes.

I stopped my thoughts 'Did I call his eyes beautiful?' I gritted my teeth as I felt the atmosphere around me begun to cool. I calmed down and sighed in relief as the atmosphere changed to normal.

I nodded my head as he asked "Are you ok?"

He narrowed his eyes as I yanked my hand away from him, and walked away but not before giving him a cold glare. Showing every pain and hate that I felt for 4 rough years.

He sighed very quietly, I sensed sadness washed over his body but he changed his emotion back to his cold-hearted jerk.

I sighed as I sat down on a chair and started reading; well scanning will be a good description.

_**Mysterious goddess description:**_

_Mysterious goddess, the most powerful goddess than any other force. Even stronger than Alpha Pokémon Arceus. Myths told that __**she**__ created Pokémon's and humans. She is said to be the most beautiful goddess. Her powers are un-stoppable and un-predictable. Her powers will get stronger when she is in good mood and it will get fiercer and uncontrollable when in bad mood. Since she can control everything, she is also called as the goddess of everything. _

_She will eventually come out from her meditation state and will get her revenge on her enemy. _

_**Note: There is no informations on the enemy's name.**_

_Ancient Myths said that, "When darkness finally surrounds the world, a ray of hope will arise as Gardenium"_

_The meaning is when that enemy took over this world, mysterious goddess, will stop him from destroying this world._

_The enemy become greedy over his powers and he wanted to rule the whole world. He wanted the powers from Mysterious goddess. So he waged war on her. _

_This put both the Earth and Land of Gardenium in chaos. The war continued for centuries. Eventually mysterious goddess wanted to end the sufferings of the Earthlings, so she used a move which is lethal. But even goddess will have her downs. _

_She doesn't know that her enemy had some kind of charm/curse around him. As soon as her power hit him, his charm/curse surrounded goddess too. That curse has the power to reborn in this world. So even though her enemy was defeated, he will reborn in this world and he will pick up where his past generation left off. _

_Since that charm/curse surrounded Mysterious goddess too, she will also reborn in this world and will get her revenge._

_**Note: The next generation of Mysterious goddess will be morphologically same.**_

_**Powers description:**_

_**Powers which won't make much damage:**_

_Air bender, Water bender, Earth bender and Fire bender, changing or controlling or even __**creating**__ weather, controlling lightness and darkness, lightning, telepath, shape-shifter, super strength, ultra hearing._

_**Powers which make much damage:**_

_Air storm, Water tornado, Fire Cornetto, Massive earthquake__**, **__screech, Projeto a powerful shield._

_**A powerful lethal move:**_

_Unknown~_

_**A powerful dagger:**_

_Unknown_

I narrowed my eyes at the words Unknown. I turned the pages to find nothing.

I rasied my eyesbrows in surprise. I heard librarian Ryan saying, "Library will be closing in 10 minutes"

I blinked "10 minutes?" I mumbled and I turned to find nobody is in library.

I sighed and decided to put this on the rack, but hesitated. What if Paul finds out and made some connection with me? what if he found out my true identity?

I decided to buy this for a week. Before I could turn around I traced my fingers on those words again. I sighed and took my things and went to the librarian.

Ryan smiled "Are you taking this book?"

I nodded and registered my name and timings. For a week.

Ryan raised his eyebrows curiously "For a week, you must be a nerd"

I laughed "You could say that, Ryan"

When I put that book in my bag I realized something. My pendent went missing. That pendent was given by…Paul.

I sighed and gone to that place and searched. I took out and watched the pendent for sometime. I glanced where Paul is standing and watching those words.

I saw him tracing his fingers over those words, delicately.

My eyes softened, I turned around not wanting to have some emotional breakdown, I left the library and shoved away all the memories, which is threatening to come out.

I didn't notice Paul staring at me when I left library and with a smile on his face.

**Paul's pov**:

I saw Dawn going to the librarian Ryan. They were laughing and talking. I flet my blood boiling under my skin. Ryan will be around her age too, that really didn't help me in this situation.

I glanced where she left something. I walked to that place and my eyes widened at the pendent I saw.

It was the pendent that I bought for her at the time of her 11th birthday. I placed it on the table quietly and I left. I sighed and smiled as I saw her staring at the pendent with some look on her face.

I stood where those words were carved and I delicately traced my fingers over them.

I dated her when she was 12, and I cheated on her, a month after I started dating her.

I felt horrible, but she doesn't know that whole thing.

If only she could let me explain on that day, we would be still together…

**Oooh~ why did Paul cheated on Dawn? Is there something involved?**

**Review pleaseee! Just don't follow, give some advice for me by reviewing. **

**Point out the mistakes and PM me. So that I could blend in.**

**Until then…**

**Peace out!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 **

**Dawn's pov:**

I sighed as I sat with Monika in a café. The guys are gawking at me. The two pedestrians frozen on the pavement as they stared me. A boy around my age staring at me through the glass window, very close, at least he didn't pressed his nose up in the window. Yet.

I rolled my eyes as Monika snickered. I sipped my coffee and asked "I'm 16 now, so why my past memories are not showing up?"

She shrugged "I think you should train hard, you know past life memories will show when you're depressed or furious"

I rolled my eyes at the word furious and murmured " You know what will happen when I get furious"

She stuck her tongue out and drank her coffee. Getting me furious means they're digging their own grave. If I got furious, then that will be catastrophic.

Yes. I didn't know what my hidden powers are. Those are written in the book THE MYSTERIOUS GODDESS, but there is no description, no manual or nothing.

I sighed and stared out the window. I miss my olden days, you know so carefree, no burdens of the world on your shoulders, eternal happiness. I was startled when Monika shrugged and said "Yeah, I guess so"

I glared her "What happened to the part 'I won't invade your privacy, Miss Dawn'?" She blushed in embarrassment and murmured "Well, you know your moods are obvious. So it's getting me curious"

I rolled my eyes. And I had been right. Paul came to library the next day I decided to take the book. I'm so glad that I took it. I wanted him to pluck his hair in frustration. He is already stressed due to 'our' past. Now this. I giggled as I imagined, it's funny you know.

Monika shot me an odd look but I shook my head. He started to make connections bit by bit. Thank to my mind reading power. But what I couldn't do it; I couldn't change his choice to know 'Who am I?' or 'What am I?' Seriously I need to stop that. I'm thinking about him too much.

I was woken from my thoughts when Monika waved her hand in front of my face "Paul?" Unconsciously I murmured "Yeah" then my eyes widened "NO! I-I mean I'm thinking about how to make him forgot about me, you know he is making the connections"

She chuckled "So you're thinking about Paul, huh"

My face heated up and I sighed. Damn it! I'm doing it again, control it Dawn. I got up and left the café with Monika after I got that stupid blush under control.

Monika looked around and said "Hmm… no attack? Strange"

She spoke too soon, we heard an explosion. It must be a little stronger, as we jerked a few step back.

I glared at her "You and your bloody mouth" she pouted and mumbled "I'll take that as a compliment"

We rushed where that explosion occurred. It's a park, where I met…Paul for the first time. I shooked my head and glanced around.

No one was there. Me and Monika exchanged a glance. Then I saw my friends, my eyes widened and called Monika telepathically _"Monika May and Drew are here! Escort them away from here, and use disguise"_

Monika nodded and a pink color light surrounded her and she disguised. She ran towards them, took them and ran away from here. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap, I turned to the source and saw Saturn standing with an Unfezant. Wait Unfezant? What the hell that Team Galactic is doing? I thought they only use poison pokemons.

Ok no time for stupid thoughts as I saw Saturn smirking. I growled "What did you freaks do now?!"

He laughed darkly and then became serious "Patience, Gardenium"

I winced, seriously he need to stop calling me like that when we were in public!. I glared him and spat "Patience isn't my speciality"

He shrugged and said "Then I have to make it, huh"

With that he released the two Toxicroaks, who fought with me earlier. I sighed and released "Pikachu, Lucario and Phacharisu, drive in!"

Three vigorous snarls erupted from their throat, I smiled at them

Saturn narrowed his eyes "Toxicroak use Poison jab, Venoshock!"

I narrowed my eyes too "Pikachu counter poison jab with Iron tail, Lucario use Aura sphere and Phacharisu shield it with Thunderbolt and shot towards the other!"

Since Pikachu's Iron tail is more powerful it successfully blocked the poison jab. Aura sphere looks more powerful than earlier, I frowned Lucario must have trained.

The second Toxicroak was blasted off and was sent to its owner. He shook and stood up and growled

I ordered "Pikach, Phacharisu use thunder bolt to faint those three!"

I narrowed my eyes and I saw Mars with Purugly, and Monika fighting with the other grunts.

Mars smirked and ordered "Purugly Shadow ball!"

I gritted my teeth "Lucario use Metal claw!"

The shadow ball was splitted into pieces. Mars narrowed her eyes "Purugly use fury swipes!"

My eyes widened and I crossed my arms in front of my face, a multiple earth wall emerged from the ground and formed a wall around me.

I sighed in relief and the attack was over. I manipulated the water from the nearby fountain and used it on the both of them. Like a Hydro pump.

I smiled and ordered "Pikachu, Phacharisu use Electro ball and Lucario use Aura sphere"

They blasted off. I rolled my eyes and murmured "They still reminds me Team Rocket"

Monika came up behind me and asked "Alright, so what was the explosion?"

I shrugged "Maybe it's a trap"

She sighed and shrugged. But stiffened and gasped, I looked at her curiously and my eyes widened as she whispered "The Dagger of Gardenium"

I shooked her to snap out from her dazed expression "What? Where?"

Mesprit shooked herself to get out, but it is not doing any good. She whispered "Here…Sinnoh"

I shooked her a little and asked "What is it?"

She blinked and asked "What happened?"

I couldn't help but blankly stare at her, she didn't know had happened? Mesprit looked at me curiously, but I shooked my head. Not letting her know that she had been…controlled like.

And again she stiffened and a gasp escaped her mouth. I looked at her and I gasped too, reading the emotions around the atmosphere. We slowly turned back to see….

**OMG! What had she seen? Review people!**

**Until then…**

**Peace out!**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Dream? Or Nightmare?**

**Dawn's pov:**

Me and Mesprit stood there with wide eyes seeing…May and Drew staring us with the same bewildered expression. Only ours shows shock and nervous, theirs is curious and…surprise. I looked at Mesprit nervously and contacted her telepathically _"What are we going to do?!" _She shrugged and replied "_Its all Gardenium's fate". _I silently growled and asked _"Are you saying that its my fault?!" _She shrugged again _"I can't believe you took this much time to figure out"_

I growled and nervously glanced at them. They were still staring at us with a surprised expressions. May took a step forward, and I immediately knew that she was going to ask something. So I beat her, "Hey May, Drew what are you guys doing here?" still in nervous.

She blinked and glanced at Drew, who had frown in his face. I begun to sweat, as he stared me. I mentally prepared for… well I don't know what for. I glanced at Mesprit, she smiled a little when she read their emotions. I sighed and looked at them. Finally! The silence is broken.

"Where have you been, Dawn?" May asked me. I'm confused "What're you talking about?"

"You didn't know what happened here?" Drew asked. I sighed in relief mentally, they didn't see it. "No, why what happened?" I asked with a fake confusion. "Team Galactic attacked this area, Dawn!" May told me. I heard Mesprit taking slow breaths. I shrugged "No big surprise. They do it often" I muttered

They exchanged glances. I don't want to take any chances- wait I rhymyed! Ok stop with the childish thoughts- so… "Shit! Guys FANBOYS and FANGIRLS ALERT!" I screamed. Their eyes widened and looked back. Indeed they were, running towards them with hearts in their eyes. Since May and I were pretty and awesome in contests, we have Fanboys. But I'm having too many.

I grabbed Mesprit ,Drew grabbed May and we ran away several meters from that place. "Phew! That was close, Thanks Dawn!" Drew said. I smiled at them and winked. I mentally sighed in relief, they had forgotten the previous conversation.

"Sorry guys me and Monika have to go" I said as I glanced at my watch. They nodded and we walked away.

I closed my eyes in relief and turned to glare at her. How dare she was accusing me earlier? Mesprit shrugged and walked ahead of me, only in quick pace. I smirked, I know even though she is a legendary, she is afraid of me.

I smiled as I entered my room, ahhh~ good memories are clouding my vision. But I didn't realize some of the irrelevant memories are also coming. I couldn't clearly see anything but I saw myself just a blur of image. The place was covered with mist. I could only make out a frown, perfect mid-night hair flowing down to my knees, pure black colour starpeless dress flowing down my ankle, beautiful sapphire eyes glistening with a dangerous look- wait what? Dangerous look?

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see clearly. I saw a boy with golden hair and red eyes eyes staring at her, with a smirk on his face. He is so handsome! More than Paul! "They're red, just like blood red eyes"I unconsciously whispered

I saw 'myself' staring at him, with a dangerous look and a heart-broken look. Just like me, when I was 12, remembering that fateful day when Paul cheated on me. I shooked my head, clearing my thoughts.

When I saw her..er…I mean me, her eyes turned pure red. Just like his eyes. Then that vision got blurry, I opened my eyes to see a pink colour eyes staring at me with relief.

I sat up and looked around, I'm still in my room. I looked at her, "What happened?" I asked or more like whispered. I don't know why I'm whispereing, my voice is hoarse.

Mesprit sighed "I was in my room, then suddenly I felt a cold chill. Which was scary. I followed it and I felt it more powerful when I came into your room. I opened and saw you're on the floor, and whimpering. I got so worried and I used some of my power to take what ever you're dreaming about"

I clutched my head in pain. Mesprit smiled slightly and placed her hands over my forehead and closed her eyes. I, too closed my eyes. But soon opened as I saw Mesprit was thrown away from me, crashed onto the wall.

I soon got up and helped her to get up. "What happened? What's going on?" I asked at her. she looked at me and whispered "What did you dreamt about?"

I sighed "I dreamt about…myself looking at a man, with golden hair and red eyes. His eyes were so red, just like blood red eyes". I don't know why I whispered the last part and definitely don't even know why I felt like I need to cry.

Mesprit's eyes widened, not with amusement, but with fear! I narrowed my eyes "What's going on here?" I asked. Ok I'm asking so many 'What happened?' or 'What's going on?' questions today.

I looked at her curiously, Mesprit answered "Dawn that boy you dreamt about is….." she trailed off. I narrowed my eyes "Is who?"

She gulped and whispered "Your love….Pierre". I looked at her like she had grown two heads. Love? And that too mine? Is she kidding? Well…her face shows fear, obviously she isn't lying.

She nodded and elaborated "You see Pierre is just like you, but his powers are….Dark. You and Pierre loved each other, until he….tried to kill you"

I stood there dumbfounded "Wait, then I girl who looked just like me is…..Gardenium Dawn Hikari Platina?" I whispered

Mesprit nodded. I stumbled backwards a little, in shock. My memories…are...coming back. I smiled a little, but I soon turned to frown when I remembered the words '_He…tried to kill you_'

I glanced at her and asked "But…why did he tried to kill me?"

She shrugged "I don't know…" even though she said she didn't know I can see that what she said is not true. I frowned at her and sighed.

She got up, walked out of my room. She turned and smiled "Good night Miss Dawn"

I rolled my eyes "Same to you" and closed my door. I plopped on my bed and stared the ceiling. Soon the sleep god trying to make me another one of his victim and he succeeded in that.

**Mesprit's pov:**

I frowned as I walked to my room. How the hell did Pierre came into her mind? How? And… that perfect incident that matched Dawn's. Why particularly that incident? My eyes widened in realization.

If Gardenium can come alive then….Pierre must be too! I silently growled, that's it! he must be alive right now and weakening Dawn, since it's the time for her power awakening.

I plopped on my bed and whispered to myself "I must contact Arceus and Giratina immediately"

**Ooooh~ what is really going on here? Who the hell is Pierre? Find out!**

**Review please!**

**Until then…**

**Peace out!**

**Bye.**


End file.
